The Ones Who Fight Fate
by KillingFiendCorp
Summary: The balance of the world has been thrown off and Azura has put her champion to fix it the only problem is He's really really lazy and he also has a skooma addiction and he also happens to live in the leaf village so ya enjoy
1. The King Of Magic

The house was dark but there was still light as a candle was the only source that brightened the house there was an alchemist lab on one side and enchantment table on the other as books were scattered through out the house there were all kinds from old magic tombs to experimental potion and poision formulas to actual novels either way the place was a mess and among that mess was a man sitting on a old wooden chair he was a Dark elf with blood red eyes a well groomed beared and long dark hair tied in a knot.

He was reading an old brown book called "the book of the deadra" he flipped from page to page as this was not his first time reading the book remembering the deadric prince's and there role in the world "Once again i catch you reading that book created by the weak" said the spectreal form of Azura. The Mother Soul, the one who brings Dusk and Dawn "reading and sleeping with my eyes open are two different things" said the dark elf "oh really now" said the deadric prince "so why haven't i seen you in that state before" said azura with a smile on her face.

"well i just learned it" said the dark elf "if your here just to bother me than leave now because i plan to sleep" said the dark elf closing the book and dropping it on the floor with the rest of the mess "how funny back than you used to keep your home clean and tidy because you had so many visitors, you used to have a smile on your face as you completed many of tasks and had gone on many adventures, you went and stopped a civil war to complete your destiny, you acheived glory and honor you were the sun that children would look up to you were a legend".

"But now look at you, first you left tamriel abandoning the people that counted on you, second you cut ties with every person that you have called allie and friend forgeting them and the things they did for you, and third you moved here to this place and don't even react to these people what there society is like, what they are capable of, and what they can offer" said azura "there just like the people of tamriel" said the dark elf as he stood up and began walking to bed "they are selfish people who want peace but don't know how to achieve it nor keep it, if given the oppurtunity they would stab each other in the back just to higher themselves to get to a top position in authority, at the end there just monkey's playing with power that they can't truly understand" said the dark elf.

"Than why move here" said azura as the books and notes began floating and putting themselves away books going back into there shelves and notes being stacked in a nice organized pile as the house began becoming tidy and clean "because here there is no dragonborn nor is there nords or imperials there is no argonians or orcs or khajiete or high elves or wood elves or dark elves there are no bretons or redgards there are only people and that is a society i would rather live in" said the dark elf

"i guess that's fare" said azura "i have a question" said the dark elf as he stopped where he was and looked at azura "why have you come here" said the dark elf as azura saw that it was time to get to the point "there has been a disruption in the balance of things and that disruption is coming from this side of Nirn said azura "and you want me to do what exactly" said the dark elf "as not just my champion but as others as well it is your duty to solve this problem" said azura "it's either you handle it or Mehrunes Dagon handles it and you know how he handles things" said azura.

"Fine i'll work on it when i wake up tomorrow" said the dark elf as he saw no way out of this leaving azura with a smile of victory on her face "or you can start now sense that giant fox outside could be a major clue" said azura as she disappeared leaving the dark elf alone as he was about to fall asleep until it hit him "wait, a giant fox what kinda skooma is she drinking but most importantly where do i find some" said the dark elf as he tried to go to bed until he gave up on sleep and decided to see if she was bullshitting him or not.

He dawned black robes with brown pleated boots and wearing mystic tuning gloves and the final touch was putting the hood of his robes over his head but he did not leave with out three things his amulet of arkay, his rings of blood magic, and lastly THE WABBAJACK and now with all his things together he set out.

And he was not dissapointed as there was a giant orange fox destorying the village that he just happened to live in "damn it she wasn't on skooma" said the dark elf feeling a major dissapointment that there was no skooma as he began walking through the burning village he saw all sorts of corpses from burned to crushed to a mixture of both there were many brutal deaths that he saw but were very gory to explain so he felt no need to explain them.

Finally exiting the village through the front Gate which was some how not damaged in the slightest the dark elf finally got a good look at the situation in front of him he saw the giant fox was about to murder what seemed to be a man with blond hair and a women with red hair and there was a baby right beside them and in the dark elf's mind he felt no need to intervene but he forgot that the fox could be a major clue into solving this problem so he went to the confrontation between god like being and not so god like beings.

And shouted GOLHAHDOV (bend will) and immediatly the demon fox was in the palms of the dark elf's hand as he commanded the fox "Lie down" said the dark elf and the kyuubi did "roll over" said the dark elf and the kyuubi did "stand" said the dark elf and the ktuubi did "ok now shake" said the dark as the kyuubi was about to stick out it's palm "actually no don't your paw is too big to shake" said the dark elf as the kyuubi pulled it's paw back.

The dark elf extended his right hand "SOUL TRAP" said the dark elf as a vortex of darkness shoved the kyuubi into one of the many soul gems the dark elf had in his pocket "well that happened" said the dark elf as he decided to go back home "WAIT" said the blond haired guy holding the red haired girl on his back and the baby in his hands "who are you" said the blond haired man "depends, who are you" said the dark elf "my name is Minato Namikaze and i am the 4th hokage" said the newly announced minato "


	2. I Didn't Ask For This

In the realm beyond Nirn Azura the deadric prince of dawn and dusk was preparing herself to fulfill her role in the balance of the world but she did not expect a visitor from one of her sisters Boethiah The lord of plots, The goddess of destruction, The queen of shadows "I still don't see why we shouldn't let are brother destroy the pathetic weaklings of the continent" said Boethiah.

"As always your patience is lacking dear sister, let them prove there worth" said azura "And having my champion fight there battles is letting them prove themselves" said boethiah "he is not just your champion dear sister" said azura as she was now ready to bring the Dusk but before she left "do you think he could actually fix this issue" said boethiah "he is your champion for a reason" said azura "fine but if he fails i will be the one to kill him" said boethiah and with that azura went to fill her duties as boethiah disappeared.

Mean while back in konoha Sobek was experimenting with the Kyuubi well not really experimenting more like just picking on him as Sobek went inside the soul gem that contained the kyuubi and was poking him with a stick "tell me what i want to know" said sobek as he was poking thw fox's nose "leave me alone" said the fox "no, tell me what i want to know and maybe i'll step off" said sobek as he kept on poking the fox until he get pissed off "FUCK OFF" said the fox but sobek wasn't scared of the fox as he just kept poking him to his breaking point for 3 days straight non stop.

"alright i give up" said the kyuubi "ok than who created you" said sobek as he made the stick disappear "The Sage of Six paths" said the kyuubi "are there more like you" said sobek "8 others" said the kyuubi "what are you" said sobek "a bijuu" said the kyuubi "are you affiliated with any of the deadric prince" said sobek "what" said the kyuubi "i'll take that as a no" said sobek "what do you remember before i captured you" said sobek "i remember the sharingan... beyond that nothing else" said the kyuubi "well that's it than i have all the information i need" said sobek as began to cast a spell to send him back "wait you torchered me for 3 whole days for information and that was it, you didn't even ask details" said the kyuubi "well that's your fault for not telling me what i wanted to know" said sobek.

And with that sobek casted the spell and he was now in his house "home sweet home" said sobek as he grabbed a book with empty pages and a pen that he had in his pocket and began writting in the book (log 1 investigation on the fox was fruitfull it's not leading me to the culprit but now i got suspects in the form of the Uchiha clan and at least i know for sure that this isn't a wild goose chase that the Deadric prince's are sending me on).

And with that sobek closed the book hiding it in his robes and decided to take a nap but as he was about to make his way to his bed the front door to his house opened and a child with bright blond hair came tackling sobek and putting him in a hug "UNCLE" yelled the child as the child looked up to sobek to reveal that it was a young Naruto Uzumaki.

And right behind him came his mother and father Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze "mom, dad i got him" said naruto with a smile "sobek you've been stuck in here for 3 whole days you need to get out" said minato "no" said sobek as he detached naruto from his body and began making his way to bed but kushina wasn't having it as she grabbed sobek's arm "sobek when family comes to visit you and wants to spend time with you, you should be greatful" said kushina angrily showing her red hot temper "now let's go out side for some fresh air" said kushina.

But sobek was tired and really wanted to sleep so he wasn't giving in to the Red haired wench "Over my cold corpse" said sobek as he tried to walk to bed but kushina wasn't letting go as she threw sobek at the front door hitting minato as well "you should have listened to her" said minato as he saw stars but sobek was now bothered as he didn't have his hood on as the sun burned his skin it wasn't like it used to be when he felt weak and powerless under the sun now it was more like a stinging pain minato got up and put his coat over sobek's head "sorry brother" said minato as the fact sobek was vampire was a secret kept only between the two "naruto please get your uncles hood" said minato "ok" said naruto as he grabbed sobek's old dark hood and brought it to him.

Sobek put the hood over his head and was now able to walk under the sun the reason sobek isn't really affected by the sun like most vampires is because he was able to put cold enchantments on all his clothing to keep him cold and to block the radiated heat coming from the sun he found this little trick thanks to an old friend back in his old days in tamriel.

Sobek stood and went back inside to retrieve THE WABBAJACK as he saw no way out of this [family bonding] which is still weird to sobek as he isn't related to minato in any way, minato just decided to call him brother after the whole Nine tails incedent and for 12 years he still hasn't stopped calling him brother it all became numb to him when naruto began calling him uncle anyway sobek walked out of his house locked the door and began walking with these people who made him part of there family kushina and naruto were walking ahead of minato and sobek and minato took this opportunity to ask "so why were couped up in your home for three days and it better not be because village meetings are boring" said minato.

"There boring" said sobek as minato was about to tell him how meetings are very important "but that's not my reason" said sobek cutting minato off before he could start "i found the gem that contained the kyuubi" said sobek and this news took minato by suprise "what did you do" said minato as he looked sobek in his blood red eyes "i found a way to get inside the gem" said sobek "so you were in a gem with the kyuubi and your not hurt" said minato finding it really hard to buy any of this "yup he was not happy he even tried to kill me several times but i found ways to avoid his attacks" said sobek "but why" said minato "i can't tell you much but all i can tell you is i interrogated the nine tailed fox and i need to go to the uchiha compound later" said sobek.

Deciding to move on from this conversation minato grabbed sobek and rushed him so they can meet up with kushina and naruto as they just entered there favorite ramen stand ichiraku's minato took a seat next to kushina and sobek decided to fall asleep while sitting down next to naruto but that didn't last long until kushina smacked him in the back of the head to wake him up at the moment and all sobek can think of was sleep, skooma, sleep, skooma, sleeping with skooma, drinking skooma and than falling asleep, falling on sleeping skooma, sleeping on falling skooma, you can say it in any verse you want in any combination and pattern you want all sobek can think about was either sleep or drugs and at this point in time he had zero access to skooma and this wench won't let him sleep.

After ichiraku's naruto dragged sobek to many different new stores and places that opened in the pass three days that he was in seclusion and for three days there were alot of stores and he was too tired to name any of them as he just watches naruto as he explained things to him but all sobek was understanding was "blah, blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah, blah" as he was way to tired to want to understand but the last place naruto took him too was a little area that could be considered a beach as there was a little sand area as the ocean extended out.

"Hey uncle" said naruto "what" said sobek "do you think i can become hokage like my dad" said naruto "i don't see why not" said sobek "that's not a yes" said naruto "damn right it isn't" said sobek "so you don't think i can do it" said naruto "i never said that" said sobek "If you become hokage or not that's not my will or decision to make" said sobek as he looked at the sunset "i can not forge your future all i can do is watch and see how far you go" said sobek "the only advice i can give you is to bust your ass and practice every single day and even than i can't say if you could become hokage or not" said sobek.

"You see naruto life is a challenge and it becomes harder every step you take and at some points it's very unforgiving but even through the most difficult of obstacles you must learn how to stand your ground and pursue foward" said sobek "in all honesty i hope you take your fathers hat but you have long road ahead of you and there is alot of people you need to impress" said sobek "when i was a young boy about your age i ran away from my home land in the persute of greatness i used to steal food and books and i would hide out in very small spaces i would read the same books over and over again until i memorized every single pragraph in every page" said sobek.

"I worked hard to make myself who i am today but i can not take all the credit as there were people there to assist me and those people became life long friends that well forever be engraved in my heart" said sobek "that still doesn't answer my question" said naruto "your killing me kid" said sobek as he gave up "i believe you can become hokage" said sobek and this made naruto jump up in happiness "YAY" said naruto as he ran off "how much did you here" said sobek "all of it" said minato as came up beside sobek as they bothed watched as the sun went down "so what happened to the kid who wanted greatness" said minato "he found out that everything he ever strived for was either sick and twisted or bullshit and lies so he went out and found the greatest thing ever".

"Alcohol" said minato "skooma, duh" said sobek as he began walking home "thanks for the day out minato" said sobek "you better show up for the meeting tomorrow, brother" said minato.

As sobek arrived home he opened the door walked in the house closed the door and locked it and went straight to bed as he took off his hood, his robes, his shoes, his amulet, his ring, his gloves and went to bed getting much deserved rest.

He didn't ask for this, but he was happy to ne apart of it.

To Be Continued.


End file.
